


Two Friends

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Short stories about Luke and Aurora
Relationships: Aurora & Luke Triton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.  
> Some were going to be scenes of a fanfic I was never going to finish, and posted them separately. They are mostly really short scenes.  
> I may add more in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short scenes where the two friends talk about music.

It Was a calm and warm night at San Grio, the Azran egg was ours already, but we are going to stay there for the night. I was very enthusiastic about the place we would choose for dinner, as usual. There is a group touching music inside a small place we pass, and the happy, energetic tune accompanied us for a while during our walk. I unconsciously moved my head along the tune.

“Do you know this tune?” She asked me.

“No, I don’t think so… But is really nice, isn’t it?”

“What instruments are they playing?”

“I don’t know… We should ask the professor, or perhaps Emmy. I just know to play the violin… well…I still need more practice, but still… The music I play is very different.” I didn’t think that melody could be adapted for violin, but I was no expert. Another idea came to me, and very enthusiastic, I suggested, “I can play for you when we are back in London! I mean… If you want…”

“I would like to.” She said, smiling. “I don’t know how to play any instruments.”

“But I think you would sing really well! Your chant sounded so nice in the temple…”

“Did it…? I don’t remember…” She was thoughtful for a moment, “It’s a common skill for people your age?”

I liked how her questions made me question things I never thought about. “Mmmm…Now that you mention it… I don’t think so? My friend Arianna can play the piano and a flute, I never asked Tony if he plays anything…” Or the Black Ravens.

“Arianna and Tony?”

“They are friends of mine, they live on Misthallery, I used to live there before my family moved to London.

Perhaps we can visit it when everything is over! I’m sure you would like them. The Golden Garden is there, perhaps you can visit it too!”

“I would like to.”

“Did you like to sing before?” I add to keep the conversation going.

“I don’t remember.” She made a pause, and I could swear her tone was a little sad “I remember about my people, but I don’t remember about myself.”

That confused me, but I thought it was because she slept for so long in the ice, and would remember later. I changed the subject back to the music.

°°°

°°°

°°°

°°°

“I know that melody.” She said to me. I was humming, but I wasn’t really paying attention. It was late, but the professors are still talking about some symbols on a wall.

(Emmy was with us, she was bored already, and have left them with the photos she took of said wall)

“Mmm? Oh, I remember! Is the Song of the Sea! That’s why you know it.”

“From Ambrosia?” Emmy asked, we both said a low yes, “Do you know any other song?” She asked Aurora. She started humming softly a very nice lullaby (or it sounded like one to me) Emmy joined her when she got the tune.

Raymond was petting Keats, who was sleeping peacefully over his lap. I could hear a soft purr too.

Though it didn’t take too much until we fell asleep. Someone covered us with a blanket, but I didn’t know who. And later someone took me to my bed, my dad, I thought more sleep than awake, but of course, it was someone else


	2. Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is reading a book, but she is not familiar with certain expressions.

I was sitting next to Aurora, she had been reading a book, and Inoticed she re-read a page, then placed the book over her lap and turned to look at me.

“I don’t understand this story, how is the character still alive?” She asked confused, looking at the book again for a second, then back at Luke.

“What does it say? I think I never read that one.” Was it fiction? Fantasy?

She pointed something in the page “A few lines before it said his heart was ‘broken’, that sounds bad… But it doesn’t say he dies.” She said while looking at me.

“Oh, it’s an expression, It doesn’t mean his heart literally stopped working (that would be awful!) It means…” I stopped to think, was I so sure I knew? I couldn’t say I ever experienced it. “I think it means someone is sad… usually because they are in love but things didn’t work.” Yeah, I think that’s it.

“Oh. But…What does the heart have to do with that?” She still didn’t understand. And now I was wondering too, why was the heart a symbol for it…

“Mmmm…” I tried to think, but I didn’t really know how to elaborate. “The heart is usually related with feelings and that…”

“Why? The heart just pumps blood… Why not… the brain?”

“I don’t really know… I think it is sometimes used instead of 'soul’…?” her eyes are still curious, curiosity she just passed to me. “We could ask the professors; they know about history too.” Thought perhaps this was about literature and not history? Anyway, they know a lot of things. “Let’s see if they are not busy.”

“Do you think if we ask Professor Layton it would remind him of a puzzle? He seems to know so many.” We were closer to Emmy by the moment she asked, making her snort.

“I bet he knows a puzzle about it.” I said while walking towards the professors, they were inspecting a map, but I think their discussion was about something else, and they gladly accepted to tell Aurora what they knew about her question.


	3. Swimming lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Aurora go for a swim in San Grio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for a summer event on Amino

“The water looks so nice, do you think the professors would leave us to swim a Little?” Asked Luke to his friend after admiring the sunlight reflects over the water during a while. Their feet were at the shore, and the waves wet them, and to retired again, burying them a little bit every time. Aurora moved her feet a little to make the sand fall and turned her head to look him in the eye; in the few days they have been there the sun painted some freckles over her pale skin.

“I think I don’t know how to swim,” she said not very sure, “do you think I should learn to?” she added with a dreamy look.

Luke thought how dangerous had then been when she walked over the lake in Kohd, yes, there was ice, but, if she has slipped? What if they need to swim to reach the next Aura Stone?

“What do you say about practicing a little? The water is warm,” not like Misthallery, compared with the water now caressing his feet, it was frozen there. He learned there, his dad taught him when he started accompanying him to fish, for his safety, “and it also seems calm.” He added, thinking stronger waves would make it difficult.

Aurora seemed excited with the idea, and the Professor agreed it would be convenient that she learned how to swim (though, according to Emmy, their puppy eyes helped to convince them.)

The Professors continued with the research. They didn’t want to swim… Luke wondered if the suit and jacket wasn’t too warm…he was hot even with the shorts… (Luke imagined the Professor would look funny wearing the tophat with a swimsuit)

Emmy would accompany them with a really good mood, not without accompanying them to bough the swimsuits first, along with one for her, in case she needed to be the lifeguard (though the beach had one already)

Already changed, covered in waterproof sunscreen, and Emmy comfortable lying close to the shore over a towel and protected from the sun by an umbrella, each of them took their floats under their arms and went towards the shore.

As Aurora seemed a bit insecure, Luke extended his hand and with a smile and said “Emmy will watch over us.”

Aurora smiled him back and took his hand, together they walked to the water.


End file.
